Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing silicon carbide single crystals.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese National Patent Publication No. 2012-510951 describes a method of manufacturing a silicon carbide single crystal by sublimation using a crucible made of graphite.